Black Girls
'''The Black Girls '''are a group of inmates at Litchfield Penitentiary who generally belong to the African American race, although Brook Soso is half-Scottish, half-Japanese. After the events of the riot in Season Five, all inmates were transferred to either FDC Cleveland or Maximum Security. Members * Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson - Best friends with Poussey and Cindy, and is shown to have a high level of influence over the others. Known as the "mother" of the group. * Cindy Hayes - Outgoing with a large personality, she is often the heart and soul of the group, and is the one with the fewest moral dilemmas. She is often selfish and easily swayed into action by her greed rather than any sense of right or wrong. * Suzanne Warren - Extremely eccentric, she is often tolerated rather than genuinely liked. She was emotionally manipulated by Yvonne Parker, and often dreams about her. The girls often wonder why they are still friends with her after she attacked Poussey Washington, but feel a degree of responsibility towards her and act to calm her down so she doesn't end up back in Psych. * Poussey Washington (deceased) - She was best friends with Taystee. She was usually the moral voice of the group and stuck strongly to her moral code, even if it alienated her. She was seen to struggle with her feelings towards Taystee, whom she loved as more than just a friend. She was killed in Season Four when a peaceful protest at the prison turned violent due to the actions of the guards. * Yvonne Parker (deceased) - She tested the bonds between all of the girls, and forced them to create a drug cartel inside the prison. She ordered Suzanne to attack Poussey. She was the maternal figure for Taystee, and later assumed a similar role for the emotionally vulnerable Suzanne. * Alison Abdullah - Alison was assigned as Cindy's bunkmate in Season Four. The two were initially antagonistic towards each other, but eventually bonded due to the fact that the other black girls liked Alison, and that they discovered they shared a love of the same book. She was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. * Janae Watson - Was invited during her transition into prison life, she is close to the group and doesn't like to stray far from them. She was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. * Sophia Burset (former) - Sophia was shown to be a large part of the group in Season One, but af ter she loses the WAC nomination she leaves the group. * Brook Soso - Brook was welcomed to the group after Poussey found her passed out after a suicide attempt with anti-histamines. The group helped Soso recover and kept the episode quiet to prevent her being taken to Psych. Poussey and Soso had a romantic relationship together and talked about planning their lives together after they got out. She was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. * Judy King (former) - While pretending to be with Cindy, she was in the group. * Piper Chapman - During the riot, they hang out with her as she helps plan a memorial for poussey and also watches Fig and Taystee's meetings. Later, Taystee and her share a heartfelt conversation and Cindy even witnesses Piper's wedding, hugging her. The Ghetto Members * Jeanie "Babs" Babson - Jeanie is a inmate who is part of Norma's cult. She was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. * Reema Pell - Reema is a Catholic inmate. She commits a transphobic attack on Sophia, sending her to SHU. She was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. * Jayne Cooke - Jayne is an inmate with drug problems. She was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. Category:Cliques